


Come salvare R dal capitalismo (o questo era il piano)

by RedMushroom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras non ce la fa, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine Day, cheesy stuff, google usato a sproposito
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Enjolras, per una volta, vince senza perdite. La cosa, stranamente, non gli va a genio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/gifts).



> Non so neanche cosa annotare.   
> Caratterizzazione più fanon che canon. Sono riuscita almeno ad evitare divagazioni eccessive sulle divinità Febiche. Tutta la storia viene da Ginny che a) propone dialoghi riutilizzati, b) mi ricorda l'esistenza di San valentino e c) dopo aver provveduto a spacciarmi la storia, mi spaccia anche il titolo e l'introduzione.
> 
> Nel mezzo, fatta rientrare nella terza settimana del [cow-t](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110885.html), missione numero uno, prompt " _Le cose non vanno mai come credi_ " (andatelo a dire ad Enjolras).
> 
> Ah, la storia avrebbe bisogno di una rilettura. Coff.

San Valentino si avvicina.

Il sito internet che frequenta di solito non può ad aiutarlo. Al contrario, nello scorrere giù dozzine di articoli sotto il tag _quattordici febbraio_ , Enjolras si rende lentamente conto di quanto sia impreparato di fronte all’eventualità che Grantaire voglia festeggiare. Combeferre è seduto al suo fianco e, invece di studiare, spia silenziosamente i movimenti dell’amico su Google. Courfeyrac ride, digitando un messaggio a una delle sue possibili valentine. Quell’immagine, da sola, conferma ad Enjolras di non poter contare sull’aiuto di nessuno dei due.

“Potresti risolverla con dei cioccolatini.” Suggerisce Combeferre, e le sue parole non sono l’affermazione ingenua di chi non conosce i propri polli. Al contrario, ci tiene a incrociare lo sguardo sbigottito e tradito di Enjolras, dove _consumismo_ viene urlato a grandi lettere, tutte capitali e tutte rosse.

Come risposta riceve una smorfia. Procede dando una gomitata a Courfeyrac, che alza lo sguardo dal cellulare e sa di dover guardare direttamente nella direzione della punta più affilata del loro triangolo, e non verso chi lo ha chiamato. “Gesù” bisbiglia “Lo hai rotto.”

Combeferre ride; la bibliotecaria è a un tanto così dal buttarli fuori per l’ennesima volta. Stupidi studenti. Enjolras torna a battere _rumorosamente_ sulla tastiera. Di proposito. Grantaire lo sta lentamente rovinando.

 

 

I giorni passano e la situazione non migliora. La caffetteria dell’università – Il _Musain_ – è spesso teatro di arringhe politiche, overdosi di caffè e crisi esistenziali pre-esami. Non vi è dubbio che, nel mezzo, vi siano anche passioni amorose (di cui Marius ha fatto parte, purtroppo) e drammi umani di cui nessuno dei Les Amis è a conoscenza. Nonostante questo, dato che la loro concentrazione è spesso convogliata in attività ben diverse, la cerchia d’amici trova nuova e bizzarra la tensione che si deposita sopra il loro leader durante il mese di febbraio.

Nessuno di loro, ad ogni modo, aveva dubitato che Enjolras si sarebbe buttato in una relazione amorosa come un soldato pronto alla guerra. Grazie a Dio, è proprio di quell’intensità che Grantaire si è innamorato, e non voleva niente di diverso.

Ad ogni modo, sfruttare quella caratteristica per divertirsi è, tra gli altri, parte dei suoi privilegi. Perché R sarà un ubriaco irredimibile, ma crede di poter essere cieco solo fino ad un certo punto; soprattutto nel caso in cui la luce gli viene sbattuta in faccia tanto palesemente.

“Hai intenzione di porre fine alla sua agonia?” borbotta Cosette, seduta al suo fianco. Le lancia uno sguardo ilare. Lei capisce, alza gli occhi al cielo, e prende un altro sorso del suo latte macchiato.

 

 

Il quattordici arriva e Enjolras ha scritto un discorso.

Grantaire _sapeva_ che avrebbe scritto un discorso, dacché niente sarebbe stato più calzante per uno come Enjorlas. Non solo se lo è preparato, ma lo ha anche fatto correggere a Combeferre e aggiustare da Courfeyrac, sempre pronto a smorzare gli angoli delle parole dei due amici.

Quindi si sveglia la mattina, e senza sorpresa scopre che Enjolras si è alzato prima di lui, e ha già trovato il suo posto nella piccola cucina dell’appartamento.

R si stiracchia e si prepara.

Lo trova pronto, con il petto gonfio e gli occhi pieni di scintille, il secondo in cui entra nella stanza. Enjolras lo guarda e aspetta che si sieda. Gli fa scivolare davanti una tazza di caffè. Indossa l’attitudine da Oggi Non Deluderò Marx come chiunque altro indosserebbe il torpore mattutino.

Grantaire appoggia un gomito sul tavolo, e la faccia su una mano.

Enjolras ha studiato tutto. Il quadro storico e i motivi religiosi; i Lupercali e gli esempi, gli spot pubblicitari, le strategie di marketing. È pronto, come se dovesse andare in battaglia, la voce infuocata che prevede i futili sofismi di Grantaire, messi lì solo per andargli contro, rompergli le balle, vedere fino a dove può spingere la sua pazienza.

Inneggia alla sua attenzione come se avesse _bisogno_ di ottenerla, e Grantaire indugia scioccamente su quel particolare, anche se per poco.

Di tutto quello, Enjorlas ha il tempo di pronunciare solo mezzo paragrafo. Non raggiunge neanche alla prima menzione di _cittadini_ , cosa che lo prende di sorpresa. “ … dunque, siccome tengo a te tutto l’anno, non vedo perché dovrei dimostrartelo aiutando il capitalismo.”

R lo fa arrivare fino a lì. Un po’ perché gli piace sentirselo dire, un po’ perché sono le idee e la fierezza di Enjorlas ad averlo calamitato verso di lui.

“Oh no.” Lo ferma, pigramente. Prende un sorso di caffè. “Concordo, è stupido.”

Puoi vedere qualcosa frantumarsi nei suoi occhi. Le spalle si abbassano, si restringe con la velocità di un palloncino punto da uno spillo.  “… _ah_ ”

Grantaire sbatte gli occhi. Enjorlas osserva la sua mano allungarsi verso la propria, quasi una parte di Grantaire realizzasse di aver appena buttato all’aria giorni di preparazione, e volesse consolarlo; mentre l’altra, semplicemente, trovasse spassoso l’aver vinto la battaglia in una sola mossa.

Si lascia prendere per mano. Il vigore torna immediatamente, perché Enjorlas non è uno che crede nelle cadute. Si porta il retro della mano di Grantaire alla bocca. Invece di baciarla, per dispetto, la morde. Dopodiché prende la sua furia, la sua rivoluzione e l’orgoglio, e se ne va.

Grantaire sbatte gli occhi. Lo guarda uscire. Sogghigna.

Forse Enjorlas ci è rimasto un po’ male.

 


End file.
